


Jurassic Park AU

by SevenCorvus



Series: 3 Sentence Fics [1]
Category: Jurassic Park (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Drabble, M/M, Pre-Slash, Prompt Fic, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 15:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCorvus/pseuds/SevenCorvus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil swore softly to himself, damning Nick for getting him into this mess, a short mission he had said, just need to check out a slight situation; Phil should have known it would be FUBARED from the start.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jurassic Park AU

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kultiras](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kultiras/gifts).



> Written for kultiras' prompt: Nick/Phil — Jurassic Park AU, for the [3-sentence fic meme on tumblr](http://sevencorvus.tumblr.com/post/46575321698/askboxmemes-1-give-me-a-pairing-2-give-me). I'm still accepting prompts if anyone is interested. Feedback is love and will be rewarded with cookies (and smut).

Phil swore softly to himself, damning Nick for getting him into this mess, a short mission he had said, just need to check out a slight situation; Phil should have known it would be FUBARED from the start. He pressed down further on the gas and swerved sharply, trying to get past the surrounding velociraptors; glancing quickly to his right as the man next to him calmly reloaded and fired out the window, taking down another dinosaur. Well at least one good thing had come out of this disaster; Phil had had the fortune to meet the ex-marine sniper working as a game warden at the park, and if they both made it out alive, Phil could not wait to see Nick’s reaction to him bringing home another stray.


End file.
